


The Easiest Thing In The World

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [58]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, marriage pact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:Roceit where Roman and Dee are like BFFs when they’re younger and they make a pact to marry for the tax benefits when they grow up if they aren’t married by the time they’re 35 or some shit and as they grow older they find themselves sabotaging the others dates because they are pining idiots and won’t admit to their crush.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	The Easiest Thing In The World

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> Roceit where Roman and Dee are like BFFs when they’re younger and they make a pact to marry for the tax benefits when they grow up if they aren’t married by the time they’re 35 or some shit and as they grow older they find themselves sabotaging the others dates because they are pining idiots and won’t admit to their crush.

It had been hilarious when they were twelve, running wild over a glorious summer and declaring each other best friends for life. It had been hilarious when Eden had turned to him as they sunbathed in the park and, with giggles interrupting his words, suggested making a marriage pact. Thirty five, he said, was old enough to be married, and everyone should be married, he said. Roman had grinned back and agreed.

It had been hilarious when Roman had crashed Eden’s date with his crush on the theatre tech team, bursting in with grand gestures and some questionable recitations of Shakespearian sonnets. They’d laughed for ages, until the poor guy had just left.

It had been hilarious when Eden had poured bubble bath into the school fountain and ended up dragging Roman over to dance in it, resulting in them being banned from prom (and stopping the rumoured seven promposals headed Roman’s way). They’d spent a fantastic night at Eden’s with all manner of snacks and a tonne of bad movies instead, and in the safety of the three am darkness Eden had jokingly recalled their marriage pact. Still up for it? He’d asked. You know I am, Roman had replied.

It had been, actually not so hilarious when they’d not got into the same college. It had been kinda weird and heartbreaking and kinda weird and heartwarming when Eden had transferred programmes after the first semester to do a similar one a lot nearer by to where Roman was studying his theatre teaching degree.

It had been hilarious when Roman had called Eden with a fake emergency when Eden ended up on a blind date with Roman’s TA, and it had been hilarious when they’d argued about it later, and some choice words had been said, but they’d still ended the night with a fierce hug before retreating to their own rooms.

It had been…

* * *

It had been nearly twenty three years since they’d first made their promise. Thirty-five was swiftly approaching and by all rights they should have forgotten all about the pact and probably not even still have been such close friends, but, funnily enough, they didn’t care much for should haves.

Roman stretched his arms up from the kitchen table, finally done with marking the mass of finals he’d been trying to get through for the better part of a week. It had taken over their entire weekend and Eden had complained bitterly about missing out on their usual night out on Friday, but had also brought Roman frequent refills of coffee and occasionally some food.

It wasn’t weird that they shared a flat, it really wasn’t. New York renting was expensive, even for two adults, and Roman’s teaching salary combined with Eden’s state funding didn’t make enough for either of them to move out. It was just practical!

“You done, cheese?” Eden asked as he wandered in in his sweat pants and tshirt. They always made him look so cuddly and soft and Roman wasn’t thinking about this.

He’d been not thinking about it for a while though. The floodgates were working hard to hold back the tide.

“Mm, yeah I am. You want to celebrate?”

Eden raised an eyebrow, tucking some hair back under his beanie and leaning over the kitchen island that separated the two halves of the room, flicking the coffee machine on absently. “What’re you thinking? It’s a Sunday, we both have work tomorrow…”

Roman pursed his lips. There weren’t too many options, but there was a tried and tested favourite they could always fall back on. “Mariokart tournament?”

“Oh, you’re on.”

Maybe they should’ve seen the resulting argument, because red shell after red shell Roman hurled at Eden slowly built up until his friend grabbed the controller and promptly shoved it under his shirt out of pure, sweet frustration.

“That is cheating, sir!” Roman protested, hands hesitating before going for the stolen controller, because hey this was fine it was fine. Eden wasn’t warm under his hands and his skin wasn’t soft and smooth and he wasn’t laughing breathlessly in Roman’s ear as he unintentionally tickled his friend in his pursuit.

The controller was retrieved and Roman looked up to see how close they were, sprawled on the couch so Roman could pin Eden down to make sure his mission was successful, and now that it was they were just… laying there together.

“You okay?” Eden asked, still breathless, smiling at Roman softly. Gosh.

Roman nodded, scrambling upright. “Okay enough to beat your ass at this game, apparently. Are you even trying Edie?” Eden just gave him an odd look and let the change of subject stand, turning back to blue shell Roman with a glorious smirk.

* * *

The matter of the birthday came up around Easter, despite it being a few months before Roman’s actual birthday. Thirty-five was a fairly big deal, not just because of the significance they’d attached to it, and Eden had big ideas for what they would do. It wasn’t until a few weeks later on one of their Friday night’s out that the pact had been brought up. After maybe a few too many cocktails, as they walked home along the street, Eden had taken Roman’s arm. He leaned on his friend, trusting him to guide him safely back, and with a big sigh wondered aloud if they really should just get married.

Roman had missed a step and they’d stumbled until they caught their balance on each other. Wide eyes met wide eyes and Eden mumbled something about tax breaks, and power of attorney, and Roman had just…

Kissed him.

Right there on the street, a few blocks from their home, after their usual night out together, and it felt entirely natural and preciously new at the same time.

Their breathing was ragged when they pulled back and Eden lifted a hand to stroke Roman’s cheek gently, moving slowly enough to give him time to react. “I guess that’s not a no,” he murmured.

“I love you,” Roman replied.

It was a big night.

* * *

Roman’s students went wild when he showed up to work with a simple but shiny new ring on his finger, but their friends barely batted an eyelid. It was hardly a surprise, after all. They rarely dated, they spent an unholy amount of time together, and Roman’s mother and grandmother frequently complained about him living in sin, even as they simultaneously doted on Eden, because he was always at every one of Roman’s chaotic family gatherings, since Roman had invited him as a joke when they were sixteen and he’d fancied having someone fun around to break up the boredom.

Of course, they waited until Eden’s birthday had passed the following February to have the actual wedding, but it really was a formality at that point. And nothing whatsoever, no tiny bit of their lives at all, changed a bit.


End file.
